un nuevo entrenamiento
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: sasuke entrena con kakashi, por ser tan impertinente resivira un nuevo entrenamiento que tal vez le guste mucho


Hola, aquí les traigo un pequeño one shot de kakashi y sasuke. Espero les guste y va dedicado para mi amiga coyito, hay luego me dices si te gusto o te hago otro.

Los personajes de naruto son propiedad de el maestro kishimoto, esto solo es ficcion

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

XD-.-.-.-XD-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-XD-.-.-.-XD-.-.-.-XD-.-.-.-XD

Todo el campo estaba cubierto de kunais y shurikens, había también algunas manchas de sangre que parecían pequeños capullos de rosas. Los dos ninjas se debatían en una pelea mortal. Las patadas y golpes salían de todos lados

-katon!!...-el pelinegro comenzó a realizar los sellos necesarios para el jutsu, había saltado de un gran árbol y ubicado su presa justo debajo, distraído peleando con su clon era un blanco perfecto, kakashi seria derrotado en unos segundos.

Pero el peliblanco destruyo al clon clavándole un kunai en la sien. Ya libre de la distracción, lanzo toda una lluvia de shurikens que sasuke apenas pudo esquivar. Cayó al piso y lanzo una patada a la rodilla derecha del peliblanco y casi le hizo caer pero el mayor le tomo del brazo y lo catapulto lejos

-ya te cansaste sasuke?- le dijo con ironía viendo como el menor apenas podía levantarse.

-calla…te- ya no tenia fuerzas, llevaba entrenando con kakashi mas de 18 horas seguidas y estaba muy cansado, tenia hambre y mucha sed, su cabeza dolía por la falta de comida y por una herida que tenia bajo el protector. – (Ya solo tengo una opción)- miro su mano izquierda y suspiro cansado – (es lo ultimo que me queda de chacra, no puedo fallar!!)- por su mano comenzaron a fluir unos rayos azules

Estaba preparando la nueva técnica que kakashi le había enseñado, aun no la perfeccionaba pero no era el momento para dudar, tenia que derrotar a su maestro a como de lugar.

-chidori!!- ya con la técnica lista se lanzo contra su maestro. El sensei no tuvo dificultad para detener el ataque, sasuke estaba muy cansado y su velocidad había disminuido alarmantemente.

-te atrape- sentencio triunfal el maestro cuando sujeto a sasuke, le tomo del cuello y le levanto con la intención de ahorcarlo. Pero el chico le miro con ojitos suplicantes y por un segundo el peliblanco bacilo. Sasuke aprovecho esto y dio una fuerte patada que obligo al sensei a soltarlo. Pero el joven ya estaba tan lastimado que una vez toco el piso sus piernas se doblaron y callo pesadamente

-uugh…-apoyo la mano derecha e intento levantarse, pero no pudo. Kakashi se agacho y le miro

-te dije que cuando te cansaras me avisaras- le regaño dulcemente, le acerco la mano al rostro pero sasuke se retiro un poco –vamos no te pongas así, estamos solos y lo sabes

-…-un incomodo silencio de parte del uchiha, kakashi volvió a hacer el intento y esta vez el pelinegro cedió, permitió que el mayor le diera un beso –basta, continuemos entrenando

-apenas estas consiente, descansemos- le dijo protector, planeaba robarle otro beso pero el chico le detuvo

-anda- pidió con ojos de cachorro.

-tienes que descansar el combate para el examen es dentro de una semana, si vas en estas condiciones perderás- insistió, sasuke se le acerco peligrosamente y le ronroneo al oído

-"_por favor, solo un poco mas_"- sensualmente beso el cuello del peliblanco

-…-una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de kakashi, sasuke continuo seduciendo al mayor que no parecía querer detenerse. Pero de un segundo a otro le tomo en brazos y hecho a caminar

-eh bájame!- protesto el pequeño uchiha con las mejillas rojas

-quieres seguir entrenando? Seguiremos entrenando pero a mi modo- le lleva a su casa y le tira en a cama

-O//o?-el pobre alumno miro asustado como su maestro se deshacía de su chaleco y se le montaba encima. No podía luchar contra el, por mas que lo intentaba no lograba apartar al maestro ni un milímetro – (OMG!!!)- las traviesas manos recorrían su piel y sus labios no dejaban de saborearlo

Al final termino cediendo y disfrutando el nuevo entrenamiento que su maestro le dio. Los dos no salieron hasta el día siguiente. El pobre sasuke estaba agotado y aprendió a no volver a exigir entrenamiento extra nunca mas XD

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

jeje lo acabe!!! XD no quedo exacto como lo imagine pero me gusto ese Kakashi malicioso


End file.
